Deadly Storm
by BubblyJolie
Summary: Katherine Beckett is a hired assassin hired to kill New York bestselling author, Richard Castle. Will she complete her mission or fall in love with him along the way? Formally, Wanted now Deadly Storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** If you have clicked on this fanfiction for a standard TV show Castle fanfiction, I'm sorry to break it to you but this will not be like the show in really any aspect. If this is what you wanted then read ahead. I have been in the process of writing this for quite some time now, and been waiting for a friend to beta it. I am so impatient so this is being posted with no editing to it. So if it is horrible and bad blame that on me.

\O.o/

Life starts out simple. We're born to parents. Sometimes, we have a brother, or sister. Or both. We grow up, try new things. We expand our horizons. As we grow, we find new things that we enjoy, and things we stick with, because they mean so much to us that we can't let go. And then there are the times, which we lose everything we ever wanted, in a split second of stupidity. We suffer. We break. We learn that, we are just human after all. And no matter what we do, we can't stop the inevitable. We can't stop fate.

We try though. We try, and we claw and we scream at the top of our lungs. We fight, refuse to give up. But sometimes, no matter how hard we fight, the truth of life, weighs us down. It breaks our spirit. It breaks our very soul. Life isn't a bowl of cherries. It's more the pits inside the cherries. We struggle to make an identity for ourselves, and what do we end up with? A stone, sitting above our dead bodies, as we rot in the ground.

Sounds morbid, but it's true. We do everything we can, to make a name for ourselves in this world, and all we're left with, is a name on a stone. A few pictures in someone's album. Is that the life you want? Is that the life that we are destined for? If it is, why bother trying to do anything really special? Does life hold all the answers? Is it possible to find said answers? Or will we just fade off into the sunset?

But, the truth is this: We will never fully understand the world around us. We can't. It is too vast, too set, to figure out anything. We live our lives, moving from day to day, and never once, do we stop to think, why? We suffer. We lose those close to us. We mourn the lost, but we don't really ask why? Why does a child lose their parents? If this is such a terrific place to live, why do people steal from others? Murder? Rape? Is it really necessary?

Does it make us more of a person, to defile someone else? Or does it ruin the very fabric of what separates us from the animals? It's not easy, to go through life, wondering why. Why did something happen to someone, and not another? Why did a friend die, when you didn't? Why do parents abandon, and never say why?

The reason? Life is a cruel joke. It's something that someone gave us to have, but whoever is holding the cards, likes to change the rules. They like to see us suffer. See us break. See everyone we love, leave us, in one way or another. They say death is just another part of life. That may be, but why does it have to happen so suddenly, and so harshly? Why can't everyone go in their sleep, at the ripe old age of 98? It's not fair. It's hard to pick up the pieces, after someone you love, is taken from you. You move day to day, pretending to be the same person, but really, all you are, is a shell of once was. You don't do the same things. You don't live the same life. You just... are.

This was how Katherine Beckett had changed. Once her mother had been killed, that girl changed so much. How was anyone supposed to cope? Her mother's murderer was never caught, which caused her father to turn to alcohol. Her entire life had turned upside down. The law enforcement had showed her exactly what they were capable of. Nothing. Zip. How could she let someone like that roam free. They got to be a free man while her mother was dead. She would never be alive to see another birthday. She wouldn't be around for another boyfriend of Katie's to roll her eyes at. She had nothing to look forward to, and while the killer got to do everything.

She wasn't sure exactly when but there was something inside of her that changed. She couldn't recall the exact moment but it was an epiphany she had that made her realize, her life was never going to be the same. What that killer did was take away both of her parents. She lost her father that day as well. She dropped out of law school, though most would have probably moved to the justice side of the coin. Not Katherine Beckett, she decided she was going to take justice into her own hands.

She didn't like to think of herself as a cold blooded killer, but when the justice system failed, why not do it yourself. She turned her emotions off that day. She was never going to be the same pig tailed loving little girl again. She was replaced with someone sought out on revenge, because of that bastard she lost both of her parents and she wasn't going to let that stand. As time progressed, she became farther and farther from herself. She couldn't even recognize herself in the mirror.

The brunette stared at herself in the mirror as she had finished her shower because she had a meeting. A very important meeting, she took all job offers serious until she read them. Some she couldn't help but laugh though luckily none if it was done to their face. Others made her blood boil like no other. She

pushed her hair out of her face as the water from it dripped down her back. She quickly put clothes on as she was staying in a hotel in New York. It was definitely one of the nicer ones. The walls had white wallpaper that had roses all over them in an off color of white. Maybe eggshell. She didn't really know, she didn't spend too much time on the wallpaper before she heard a knock on her door.

She went to the door as she looked immediately to the ground grabbing the Manila envelope as she closed the door behind her making her way to one of the chairs as she sat down choosing the one with the coffee table in front of it. Kate had grown smart. Once when she was almost IDed she learned to be more careful with her identity and begun using a lot of middle men. Sometimes just to get a file she will use twelve different people. And always use Craigslist to find the people so there will be no ties. She flipped open the file serif a picture of a very ruggedly handsome man, which she immediately recognized as Richard Castle. She had read quite a few of his Derrick Storm books. Yes she is a fan but she would never admit it to anybody.

She immediately started to read over the file and was quite surprised as to what he had done. She was known for doing hits on only people who have escaped justice for something big. And what she was reading in this folder was something she would take the case on. He had beaten his wife on quite a few occasions but with his money and his connections he has escaped charges every time. Though what was the last straw for his wife was that he had molested his daughter, Alexis, that made her stomach churn and made her feel nauseated. She put her hand over her mouth on reflex. She never could understand what would make a father do that to his own flesh and blood. Though Katherine was a little surprised at the end of the file their was specific instructions. That it was to appear to be an accident and that she had to become close to him in order for that to happen and she wasn't to kill him until she was told. There was even going to be an auction of a date with him that she would have to win. Though the fact that the client was paying made it seem even better.

Though she was debating on how she was going to make the act look like an accident. She had never had to do that before. She could just shoot them in the head and walk away. Or even poison them so she didn't have to be around. This was a puzzle how she was going to work in an accident. She wasn't clear on why it had to appear as an accident but the money was enough to push her questioning thoughts out of her head.

_Yea that is pretty much it. Hoped you liked it, let me know or if you have any suggestions. I am always wanting to improve my writing._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this update took so long, I am going to try and get updates up a little faster. Especially since I have planned out this story a little more, I am hoping the next chapter will be up a lot sooner than this one was. Well I guess this is chapter two. I don't own Castle, Castle owns me.

\O.o/

Two failed marriages, what a disaster. Maybe third time is the charm for New York bestselling author, Richard Castle. That was how the article had started before Richard slammed it down on the counter. He didn't even know how the reporters had found out about the proposal. It was a small private moment just between the two them. He had finally decided to maybe go with a small romantic gesture instead of making it into a big ordeal. Richard had learned that from his previous two marriages. What a mess those had been. Meredith had gotten pregnant so his first thought was that they should get married. He didn't realize how much of a mistake that would have been. The only good thing that came of the marriage was his daughter, Alexis, he loved her more than anything. He learned that the moment he laid his eyes on her, she was going to be the most important person to him. He quickly learned that was indeed correct. There were times he couldn't say no to her. Rick broke out of his thoughts as the teenage red head came out the stairs speaking to her father. He turned smiling to his daughter.

"Are you still going to the fundraiser?" the red head quizzed her father, as she wasn't sure if he was still because his fiancé wasn't going any longer because she had gotten sick. She laid in the back room sound asleep as the both of them could hear her slightly snoring.

"I'm not sure, mother and Delaney wants me to still go. I'm just not sure I can enjoy myself without her there," he explained to the younger Castle.

Alexis looked at her father for a moment as she contemplated what she was going to say. She knew how much her father had grown attached to Delaney, and she was very happy for him especially since he had taken this relationship a lot slower. She could remember a few times she had to talk her father out of proposing to a few women. It wasn't because Alexis didn't like them, it was more of they weren't the right fit. Sometimes it felt like he didn't care if he was happy he just wanted to find a good mother for her.

"You don't have to feel bad about having fun without her," she finally spoke up. She sometimes didn't like how caught up he got in her; it was like she cast a spell on him. The younger Castle looked at him waiting for a reacting when all she was met with was a sigh.

"I know honey, I just love her is all," he lamely replied with. The red head eyed him for a moment. She wasn't sure if he actually meant it or this was another time he was picking a mother for her. Ever since her mother, Meredith, lost her in the custody battle she felt her mom pull away a bit more. Her mother was in her life a lot more than most divorced parents. She could see that she was trying to spend time with her, which actually made her happy.

"I know that you do dad, but you shouldn't make your life just about her, because God forbid if she leaves you that will leave you nothing," the ginger stated. As she lightly ran her fingers across the counter, she was debating on whether she should have said that to him. She was saved by her grandmother, as she walked down the stairs in her same grand fashion.

"Good morning, dears," she smiled at the two Castles that were located in the kitchen. After some small chit chat, the two girls were off to do some shopping of sorts. Castle walked back to his bedroom his wallet feeling lighter as his precious daughter got money off of him. He slipped quietly into the bedroom as the sleeping figure lay in bed, blonde hair fanned out over the pillow as a light snore came from her. He gently tried lying down in the bed as the moment his weight hit the bed, her eyes were slowly starting to open a bit. Her blue eyes stared at the man in the bed next to her as a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Morning," she spoke as the sleep was weighing heavily on her voice. She reached over placing her hand on top of his as she closed her eyes again for a brief moment before opening them again. She could see the worry on his face. "What is wrong?" she inquired as she got up a bit from the bed.

"I don't think I really want to go to the fundraiser tonight if you aren't going to be there," he spoke quietly. He wasn't sure that he would have fun without her. It wasn't like he was dependent on her, but he did like to spend time with her. Even if she was a very jealous woman, there were times when he didn't think they would work out because of how jealous she would become. It was also a part of him that didn't want her to become jealous for anything.

After she sat there talking to him about it, she kept insisting that he go because she really didn't care if he went because she trusted him, and he had already promised to go and he shouldn't break his word. He wordlessly nodded his head. He kissed the top of her forehead as he glanced at his watch seeing it was already 4 pm. Castle wanted to get some writing done before he had to leave in four hours. "I am going to get some writing done, you get some rest," he spoke as he left the room going immediately to his study.

He sat down in his chair as he ran his hand over the smooth surface of his desk. He had been blocked for weeks now about his new character, Nikki Heat, he had shadowed a few detectives at the 12th precinct but it wasn't what he was looking for, he did however learn a few things that he was hoping to include in the series. He had started work on his second chapter, and he already had Gina up his ass about meeting the dead line. He was supposed to have had it done several days before, but yet again he had hit a road block. He had two hours to write something, get anything on that page to show himself that it was a good story. That was how he met Delaney she worked in the 12th precinct with Ryan and Esposito.

The book he was currently writing he was basing on Delaney, she didn't object to the name, Nikki Heat. There was just something about her that wasn't right. He still hadn't worked out a back story on her character. The only thing he had decided on was a name and kind of where he wanted the book to go. He wanted his new character to have much more depth than Derek ever had. It was puzzling to him why he couldn't come up with a good character. In the back of his mind he knew the answer, it was because Delaney wasn't a good muse. She wasn't what he was looking for in his character but he didn't want to admit it to himself.

No one wants to admit that the character they are basing on their fiancé wasn't good because the muse wasn't what they were looking for. He kept trying to hide the fact of why he hasn't written in so long to her because how does someone lightly go about that? There is no nice or easy way of doing it so he would just avoid it when he could. So it wouldn't cause conflict. Hell he hadn't even come up with a good reason as to why she became a detective. He wasn't going to use Delaney's reason, she had became a detective because that is what her family expected of her. That wouldn't work or do justice for a character as complex as Nikki Heat. If he could just come up with a great reason maybe the rest of it would flow easily for him and he could finish he book in no time.

After two hours of the cursor just blinking back at him he finally decided that it was time he got ready, he needed to be there soon. He still didn't have a reason as to why Nikki became a detective but he was hoping soon he would. Richard walked into the bathroom turning the water on quickly stripping his clothes climbing into the shower. He stood letting the hot water run over his body. Castle turned the knob making the water a little hotter; after he finished washing his hair and body he climbed out wrapping the towel around his waist as he wiped his hand across the mirror taking the condensation off. He ran his fingers through his wet hair staring at himself in the mirror. He was a lot skinnier than he was when he first met Delaney, which was not something he set out on doing. Sometimes he felt like she wanted to change things about him, he wasn't sure he wanted to change. After staring at himself for much longer than a sane person should he made his way to his bedroom as he got dressed. He hadn't wanted to wear a tuxedo but, Alexis had insisted on it since it was a formal event.

He pulled the black slacks on and the black jacket on over his white dress shirt. He could hear his mother and daughter downstairs as they were back from their shopping. Once he was satisfied with his appearance his headed downstairs, the stairs creaked slightly under his weight as he made a note to himself to get that fixed.

"Oh Richard you look marvelous," his mother complimented him in a singy voice as a smile graced his face as Martha embraced him in a warm hug. His daughter just smiling at the two, she had already approved of his attire when they both picked it out together.

"Thank you mother just upset that Delaney won't be joining me," he stated as his mood dampened a bit from the remark of her not attending with him.

"It will be fine, kiddo," she remarked back as she let him out of the hug. To say that she was thrilled about him marrying Delaney wasn't something she would say anytime soon. She didn't hate his fiancé but she definitely was not a fan of hers. "You better hurry or you will be late," she quickly said patting his shoulder, wanting him to hurry and leave before he would change him mind about the fundraiser. He smiled to the two women standing in front of him nodding his head giving Alexis a kiss on her forehead before heading downstairs.

\O.o/

_Okay, sorry this wasn't the best chapter. I put it off for awhile and then was like I better get updating it. So all mistakes are my own and I apologize for them now. I hope I didn't bore you to death with this update. The next chapter will be better I promise! You are welcome to leave suggestions or maybe even something you would like to see in the review section. You can also at anytime tweet me as well at BubblyJolie I am usually always on. Sorry for this ending not being so long, I hadn't anticipated it being very long._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Okay not sure what to put here. So here is chapter three :D I don't own Castle, Castle owns me.

\O.o/

It had taken Kate a lot of bribing to get a ticket to the fundraiser that she needed to attend, it seemed they only gave tickets to people who were going to for sure attend, and she had to bribe a man to get him to give up his ticket, since he was a fan of Richard Castle. Kate looked at herself in mirror as she finally finished getting ready. Her reflection looking back at her, just by looking at her no one could tell she was a deadly weapon, someone sent to kill one of their friends. The strapless black dress hung loosely off of her body as it crisscrossed in the front going to her back, as the slit in the front went up high on her leg. She wore a simple necklace and bracelet to finish off the look. She wasn't going too far out, she didn't want to stand out too much. She wore a pair of black four inch high heels. Her hair was done in almost a high bun fashion.

Once she was decided that she looked decent enough she grabbed her clutch off of the dresser in her hotel room as she makes her way down to the lobby. She had ordered a car service the day before telling them to make sure they were on time. She steps off the elevator going outside 5 minutes early as the car service had already showed up. A smile came across her lips, as she liked when people would show up early. The driver, a tall brown hair man, with brown eyes and a slight limp got out of the car opening the door for her helping her into the car before closing the door.

The drive over was enjoyable in silence as she could feel the drivers eyes staring at her. She couldn't shake the feeling but he was giving her creep vibes. When the driver finally came to a full stop he was in front the fundraiser building. He looked outside the window, even with the darkly tinted windows; she could see the bright flashes of the cameras. She wouldn't say she was nervous, but she wasn't sure if she should have her picture being taken, but she thought it would be fine as it wouldn't be a murder, it was to look like an accident. She opened her door not wanting the driving to open it as her leg stepped out of the vehicle as soon as her head came out a few flashes went off. It was surprising that people would take pictures of people even if they aren't famous, or even with someone famous. She gave a small smile to them before starting the long walk to the front door.

She smile at the man at the door as Beckett handed him her ticket as another man opened the door for her. The entire room was filled with electricity people moving around, buzzing, talking with one another. This was really something that Kate was not used to. She never had to get close to someone before, or pretend to be their friend. It almost made it seem like even more of a betrayal than just point blank and shooting them. She lightly shook her head getting the thoughts from her head as her eyes quickly scanned the room seeing if she could see the mystery author. Once her eyes settled on him as he animatedly was talking with a few people she looked around trying to think of a way that the two of them could speak.

She walked over to the open bar as she order a drink as she looked over making sure to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't disappear and she'd have to look for him again. Once the bartender handed her the drink she gave him a small smile as she walked over making sure to walk behind him and out of his sight. She stood quietly as she waited for them to finish their conversation as they finished as they walked away she walked over towards Castle _accidentally_ bumping into him knocking her drink all over him.

"I am so sorry," came rushing out of her mouth as she apologized to him about getting her drink all over him as she used to hands to try and wipe the drink off of his jacket as he now reeked of alcohol.

"It is fine, it was an accident," he spoke as he pushed the drink off of him as he lifted his head up looking at who had actually dumped the drink on him. He was rather surprised to see a beautiful woman and the dress that she was wearing was breath taking. He had expected it to be an older lady. Those always seemed to be the type that would get their drinks on him. Rick was a writer, and right now he was at a loss of words. He lightly ran his fingers through his hair.

"Again I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to get my drink on you," insisted Katherine. She had told a lie to him about that, but really she hadn't meant to get so much on him that is soaked his shirt and jacket. She had only indented to get a bit on him, to mostly start up conversation. He also seemed like the type that would be a bit more involved in the conversation with a meeting like this. Something that wasn't so normal. Something that was out of the ordinary, something he wouldn't predict to happen.

The two of them fell into friendly converstion, which both of them had lost track of time. The entire time that Richard was talking, Kate didn't really see the person that was portrayed in the file she had received. She didn't see an angry person, who would ever hit a woman, even if she deserved it. He just didn't seem like the type that would. Especially the second part of the file, he didn't seem like the kind of man that would do that, above all do something like that to his own daughter. She wasn't there to judge. _Maybe that was how he got away with it_, she thought to herself. When someone acts as kind hearted as that no one would suspect them to be that kind of monster. She broke out of her thoughts when he brought up his work.

"I had actually started to shadow two detectives with the 12th precinct," he started off, as Beckett was brought out of her thoughts and focused on what the writer was saying now.

"Oh really, what brought that on?" she inquired, because it was kind of weird thing to do. In particular, since he killed of Derek Storm. _Probably trying to make up for killing his character by making a new one, _she thought to herself as she brought her hand to under her chin as her eyes glanced over to him.

"Well since I killed Derek Storm, I wanted to try something new and exciting. Want to know why I killed Derek? There were no more surprised, I knew exactly what was going to happen, every moment of every scene. Kind of like these parties," he explained as Kate hung on to every work that he was speaking. He may not of know she is a fan, but it was interesting to see something from what he was thinking. Most people were every upset when he killed Derek, but for Beckett, she saw the reasoning behind it.

"But why not just wound him, why kill him?" she inquired as that may have been the one thing she didn't understand about the entire rehash of it. Why kill a character that is so loved.

"I didn't want a back up, I want to dive into this new character and have nothing to fall back on. I want to say I gave this character everything I had and put everything into it. Don't want to have in the back of my mind that maybe I should just bring Derek back," he admitted. It was the truth; he wanted to go all out for this character.

"I actually got the idea when I was shadowing Detective Ryan and Esposito, the two detectives I was talking about earlier. There was another detective named Hale, and I was rather intrigued by her. Of course being the curious person I am I wanted to find out, why she had become a detective in the first place. I only found a boring explanation," he laughed as he continued to story. "She became one because that is what her father and grandfather was, and she wanted to follow in their footsteps," he admitted.

"That doesn't make for a very good story," she mused as she went over in her head how he could possibly make that into some of interest and she came up blank in a matter of seconds. "Would be more interested if her mother had been murdered and the killer was never caught," she babbled without even realizing the information that she just shared with him.

The authors eyes lit up like a kid in a candy shop as he spoke "That would make the character so much more realistic. I want this character to have more depth than my previous ones, and that is something that could give her a bit more of an edge. What gave me the idea of a female was, I was asked some questions because there was a murder that a person copied out of one of my books. She was killed covered in rose petals and had two sun flowers put over the top of her eyes," he stated as the story continued and Kate stayed engaged listening to every word that left Rick's mouth.

"It is like a red badge of honor to have a copycat in my type of genre," he quickly explained. "What really connected two cases together was a murdered man by the name of Marvin Fisk. He had been killed and placed in a pentagram," he started.

"Just like out of _"Hell Hath No Fury"_," Beckett interrupted as she listened to the story. He looked at her for a moment as if he was examining something about her. She got the feeling that he was but shook it off. The two continued in polite chit chat as a woman came over the microphone bringing up a bid of the last item of the night. Since Beckett hadn't even attended for the auction she brought her attention to the woman.

"The final item of the night and to start off the bidding is Martha Rodgers," began the perky announcer as Richards mother came onto the stage. He had a look of surprise on his face, as he wasn't expecting his mother to show up to the function.

"The final item is a signed first edition of "Storm Season" written by my son, Richard Castle, wave to everyone," she smiled as he awkwardly rose his hand. "And as a special bonus, the winner will receive an enchanting evening with my son, that's all I can offer the rest is up to you. Do we have an opening bid?" she said as Rick couldn't believe his mother had just done that. He was engaged to another woman, how was he even going to begin to try and explain this to her.

"Twenty-five hundred," a woman in blue yelled out as she looked over glancing at him. Richard was slightly embarrassed and upset with his mother. He knew that she didn't like his fiancé but to do this was beneath her. The moment a few gentlemen had started to bid on the book, he tuned it out, he didn't want to have to have to go through with it. Castle hadn't even noticed that the women sitting next to him had started bidding and was in a rather heated bidding battle with a middle eastern gentlemen. She smiled as she had won the bid turning her attention to the man next to her.

"Found out just spending a night with you is twenty five thousand dollars. That is one high costing gigolo," she teased him as she got up from the seat she was in. "Don't worry I'm sure the evening will be worth every single dollar I spent," she smirked as she walked away to pay for her item and to finally get out of this dress.

_If you could leave a review, that would be amazing of you! I love hearing what you guys have to say about my writing, as well as where you'd like to see the story go. I am so sorry that this chapter took me so long to write. I made a longer chapter to try and make up for it. I have been so busy lately. My friend got me to join a Magic: The Gathering League. So I've been spending a lot of time playing more Magic than I'd like lol but it will be over in 4 weeks now so I am really hoping that I won't have to go down as often. And I'm going to really try and get some time so I can write. I've been trying to use my phone more often to take notes. Also if you have twitter, be sure to follow me and even BUG me about chapters it will get me to get them done haha here is my twitter and it will be alright to bug me to get chapters out faster: BubblyJolie_


End file.
